


Adorable Contradiction

by Inell



Series: Quick Fic Prompts [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Bondage, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Future Fic, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Kira is an adorable contradiction of gentle and rough, sweet and sassy, and Allison knows she’s lucky to have her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katarama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/gifts).



> sleepy-skittles said: Allison/Kira + bondage + facesitting
> 
> Hope you enjoy this! <3

“Hi, honey. I’m home,” Allison calls out as she enters her apartment. The bags of groceries that she’s carrying is starting to rip because the kid bagging today hadn’t separated the cans at all. She puts the paper bags on the cabinet and tilts her head, listening to the sounds Kira’s making in their bedroom. Allison glances at the clock, biting her lip when she realizes it took her longer than planned at the store. She quickly puts away the items that go in the fridge or freezer, deciding to leave the rest for later. Once that’s done, she hurries down the hall to their bedroom. “I’m sorry I was gone longer than planned. It took forever to check out tonight. Are you doing alright? Do I need to un—”

The words sort of stop flowing as she enters their room. Kira’s writhing on the sheets, body glistening with sweat, pupils wide and blown, lips chewed raw from where she’s obviously been biting them a lot during the last hour, the noises she’s making even more erotic than they sounded from the kitchen. Allison just stares at her girlfriend, watching the muscles in her arms tense as she tugs on the silk scarves Allison used to bind her. Her legs are spread, secured to opposite sides of their footboard with leather straps that Kira blushingly handed her earlier, the wicked smile she’d had on her lips an adorable contradiction. The low buzzing sound of the vibrator that Allison left inside her is drowned out by the moans and gasps Kira’s making.

“Is it too much?” Allison asks quietly, hoping it’s not because it’s one of the sexiest images she’s ever seen, and she isn’t ready for it to end just yet.

Her question seems to pull Kira out of her daze, making her blink up at Allison as she slowly smiles. “You’re back.” Kira starts to say something else but then she’s arching off the bed, her breasts distracting Allison as she starts to thrust her hips up, like she’s trying to bury the toy deeper.

“I’m guessing that means your answer’s no, it’s not too much,” Allison says, pulling her t-shirt over her head as she walks to the bed. Her jeans soon follow and she crawls onto the mattress wearing just her panties and bra. “Do you need some help, baby? Is that bad toy not giving you what you need?”

“It’s a very bad toy. Not big enough,” Kira echoes, lips parting as she stares at Allison with enough heat that she feels like her skin is on fire. Her nipples harden, poking against the cotton of her bra as she leans forward for a closer look. Kira smiles knowingly, looking like the wanton temptress she truly is for a moment before the sweet innocent expression is back. The one that fools everyone into believing she’s naïve and pure compared to Allison’s jaded sharpness. They wouldn’t fit together so perfectly if Kira didn’t have her own edges that compliment Allison’s so well.

“I should take it away then. Punish it for being so bad.” Allison smiles sweetly as she reaches between Kira’s legs, dragging her fingers through damp curls before tapping her nails against the vibrating silicone.

“No, don’t take it away.” Kira rolls her hips up, trying to get more contact with Allison’s hand. “I’ve been a good girl, so I don’t deserve to be punished.”

Allison arches a brow and looks into Kira’s eyes, mouthing ‘Good girl’ at her and waiting for Kira to grin and nod her head slightly. Alright. Looks like Kira’s decided to add another layer to their playtime tonight. “You don’t get to determine whether you’re good or not, Kira. That’s my responsibility.”

“Sorry, Miss. I _can_ be good for you. Let me earn the toy, Miss?” Kira is so good at playing sweet that it takes Allison a moment to get past the rush of guilt at making Kira apologize to remember that they’re playing.

“You talk too much. I think I know a better use for your mouth. We’ll see if you earn an orgasm with that wagging tongue of yours.” Allison rolls her eyes because, _really_? She sounds like poorly scripted porn she’s caught Stiles watching on his cell in their patrol car. She can do better than that, but Kira sort of threw her off by bringing up the good girl game on top of the bondage toy tease they’d planned since last weekend. They don’t get to have playtime nearly as often as they used to, not with Allison working overnights at the station for about the fifteenth time in as many months because she and Stiles once again chose to loosely interpret Jordan’s orders to not go bust a rapist on their own two weeks ago.

“Allison?” Kira is looking up at her curiously when Allison blinks down at her. “You drifted for a minute there.”

“I need to get better at the dirty talk thing. I just realized I sound like bad porn on Stiles’ phone, which isn’t sexy at all.” Allison shrugs a shoulder and smiles sheepishly. “Sorry he and I got into trouble at work again. I won’t promise it’s the last time because you know better, but I’ll try to be more careful to avoid overnights.”

“It’s fine. Jordan takes being sheriff too seriously, like Stiles’ dad is going to decide to unretire and take the title back, so he needs you two to keep him on his toes so he doesn’t get too uptight.” Kira smiles. “Now, I’ll save the question regarding your knowledge of Stiles’ porn preferences for another day. Ready to get back to our playtime?”

“You’re being sassy, young lady. That’s not good behavior at all.” Allison reaches down to tweak Kira’s nipple. “Someone obviously doesn’t want to keep playing with their bad toy.”

“Sorry, Miss. I do want to be good. Let me show you how good I can be,” Kira says, tugging on the scarf around her left wrist as Allison keeps teasing her nipples with gentle brushes then rough squeezes. Kira could easily break the scarves, of course, but she’s got so much control that she’s able to play weak and helpless effortlessly.

Allison keeps teasing her just to remind her that she can’t always get what she wants when she wants it. She waits until Kira’s bucking up off the bed, the toy buzzing away and almost sliding out of her, before she reaches down and pushes the toy in deep. Kira makes a noise that has Allison pulling her bra off and straddling her face clumsily because it makes her so hot. It’s only after she’s on Kira’s face that she realizes she’s still got her panties on.

“No, leave them, Miss,” Kira urges when she starts to shift around to take them off. “The crotch is so damp, soaking wet because of me. I like that. Keep them on, please.”

“Since you asked so sweetly,” Allison says, clearing her throat as she settles back on Kira’s face. Kira licks at her panties, getting them wetter as she nuzzles her face against Allison. She wiggles around until she’s able to rub her nose against Allison’s clit, mouthing at her panties and rubbing until Allison’s reaching up to squeeze her own breasts, tugging on her nipples and twisting the way she enjoys.

“Pltosd.” Kira is mumbling something against Allison’s crotch, the words indistinguishable. Allison shifts slightly, raising up so Kira can speak. “Pull them to the side.”

“Rather bossy for someone trying to be a good girl,” Allison teases, reaching down to tug the crotch of her panties to the side. She shivers at the feeling of exposing her wetness to the cool air in the apartment. Then she forgets all about it because Kira’s licking her, lapping at her until she’s rubbing herself on Kira’s face. Kira is using her tongue to drive Allison wild, flicking it and curling it and thrusting it, making up for not having the use of her fingers easily.

It doesn’t take very long for Allison to come, not after Kira focuses on that goal. She feels her orgasm hit, biting her lip as she trembles, coming on Kira’s face as she keeps licking her until she stops shaking. It takes a moment to collect herself, but she’s soon moving off of Kira and settling beside her. Kissing her roughly, sucking the taste of herself off Kira’s tongue while she plunges their toy in and out of Kira at a steady rate. She twists her wrist, letting the silicone drag across Kira’s clit every time she pulls it out, slamming it back in faster and faster, in time with Kira’s pleas for more.

When Allison kisses her way down Kira’s neck to her breasts, Kira keeps whining and begging. Chasing her orgasm, always taking longer than Allison, needing more before she finds that sweet release. Allison sucks on Kira’s nipples, gentle and sweet, the way Kira likes, finally moving her thumb to Kira’s clit and rubbing hard as she pushes the toy deep and just keeps it there. Kira sighs softly as she comes, a contrast to the way her body writhes and thrashes as she rides out her orgasm. Allison kisses her again, slow and thorough, both letting playtime fade away as they make out for a while.

“My wrists are getting sore, Aly,” Kira says eventually, giving her a sheepish smile when Allison raises her head. “Can you untie the scarves so I don’t rip them?”

“Oh, of course. I totally forgot,” Allison admits, reaching up to unfasten the first knotted scarf then moving to the other. “I’ll get your feet, too.”

“It’s alright. I liked being restrained more than I expected.” Kira sits up and rubs her wrists as she watches Allison unfasten the leather straps. “You should try it sometime. Maybe with the blindfold?”

Allison looks up and flashes her dimples. “I think I’d enjoy that. Just don’t try to push my limits _too_ much, Kira.”

“Who? Me?” Kira flutters her eyelashes and smiles wickedly as she pulls Allison back up the bed. “You like it when I push, though. You always try to get me to push a little more, in fact.”

“Don’t get too cocky about it,” Allison teases, laughing when Kira forces her against the bed and moves over her. “Okay, so I might like a little push sometimes. What girl doesn’t?”

“No girls I want to know,” Kira murmurs, settling against Allison and grinning down at her. “Don’t worry, Allison. I’ve got an idea or five of ways to keep pushing that I know you’re going to really enjoy.”

Allison smiles at the confidence in Kira’s tone, curious what she’s thinking up now but deciding to wait to ask another time. Instead, she leans up and kisses Kira lightly, pulling back to whisper against her lips, “Lucky me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
